The Hunter has Become the Hunted
by helenofargos
Summary: Daniel X is hunting an alien...and ends up becoming hunted minself. And how could this get any more sticky? I think YOU know. Did you hear that? Yeah, that's right. It was the TARIS.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Doctor who and Daniel X were practically destined to meet at some time, come on admit it.**

**Heads up, bet you never saw this coming, I don't own either of them. **

-The Doctor-

The whirring noise of the TARDIS woke me up. I found myself lying on the glass floor nearby the heart of the TARDIS. Standing up, I checked the gears and controls to make sure that everything was all right. Of course, when you wake up after being unconscious for who knows how long inside of a Time machine...well, it's the least you can do. Thankfully, everything was fine.

I remembered taking off from the Titanic (what a disaster that could have been) and the TARDIS going haywire. I was flung back from the controls and managed to hit my head before falling over, of course (wonderful luck that was).

Hauling myself up to the screen to both get a glance at where I was and to keep myself upright. It turned out that I was, in fact, on Earth...but where, I didn't know. I made my way to the door and stuck my head out of it.

Truth be told, there wasn't much to learn from simply sticking your head out of the TARDIS's doors, so I strolled out of my big blue box, made my way over to a newspaper stand. The date read "October 30th 2010".

I set the paper back down on the stand and walked around a bit. Halloween decorations were put up all ready. The sun was setting...one sun...probably Earth then. That's the downside to crash-landing and randomizing, you never quite know _where_ you are (even if you know _when_ you are). There was a small restaurant where _something_ was causing a commotion. My curiosity got the best of me (as usual) and I took a peek inside.

Inside the small restaurant, a teenage boy ran right by the door, soon followed by a loud roar of sorts. To say the least, it sounded cross between an angry scream and someone gargling. Alien sounding, of course, that is, if it was Earth. I stepped in the door and looked to see none other than a Hath. A Hath looked like a fish-person with a jar of green liquid in its mouth. This one was much less kind and understanding than the last ones that I'd seen. This one had bloodshot eyes and was firing a gun-like-weapon at the boy who was trying to do something but couldn't find permanent cover. The Hath looked at me and narrowed its eyes. When it took that one-second's pause, I pulled out my sonic screwdriver and the weapon promptly sparked, making the Hath drop it in surprise.

The boy jumped up and fired a weapon at the thing (the kid hadn't had a weapon a moment before, but I wasn't in any place to question him). He fired and the Hath was down. Before he could say anything, I ran over to it. I bent down and checked to make sure it was dead. Whatever it was that the boy had used was immediately effective because the Hath seemed to have died on the spot. After closing its eyes, I stood up to face the boy.

He was gone.

I breathed deep and made sure to dispose of the body properly before heading back to the TARDIS. I leaned against the railing inside the doors and thought for a moment before heading towards the controls and pull-down screen. My hands braced against the side of the controls, I nodded my head down and closed my eyes. It made no sense. Who was that kid? He surely wasn't...well, technically he could have been human. I've learned to never underestimate the human race. My head was spinning so badly that I figured that I'd just have to spend the night in the TARDIS. I made my way over to the large seat and had just sat down when I felt myself fall asleep.

-Daniel-

That night was...insane, I'll admit. The man in the suit, trench coat, and with sort of messed-up hair was alien, no doubt. I could smell it on him. Okay, yeah, that does sound weird, but it's true! I made my way into the little house I'd created right outside the neighborhood by town square. I had no idea where I was, but there was an irritating moment when I realized that the aliens would follow me even more closely around Halloween. Aliens like the Hath, for instance. That fish-dude was number 75 on the List and it was...well, just too easy to get him.

The man, however, I didn't recognize. I normally would just assume that he was an alien hunter or something, but he was so alien...and seemed just wrong. Sort of like a top-10 alien outlaw. There was only one possibility that I could come up with: there was a name that occasionally popped up at the top of the list. Even higher than the Prayer. It had no name, it was simply a blank space. That had only happened a few times and I thought nothing of it, but lately when there was an unknown alien life-form around, I got a bit paranoid about that blank space popping up again.

I shook my head and told myself to calm down. I was being paranoid and stupid.

"Honey?" my mother called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, Mom?"

"Time to go to bed, sweetie."

I reached over and turned out the lamp by my bed after saying, "Goodnight."

Sleep would be difficult, but, by 3:00am, (aka when I fell asleep) I decided to thank that alien man next time I met him. For buying me just enough time to save my own life.

**A/N: Review if you have an interest in what you want to see! I have more chapters where this came from if you look at the drop-down doohickey...to the left (haha, to da left, to da left, Beyonce).**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter 2 for you all. I had no internet when I wrote this so I posted it at the same time as I posted the first...that's probably how the next chapter will be too...**

**Any who! Doctor Who-BBC and Daniel X-James Patterson.**

-Doctor-

I woke up, sitting in the seat that I'd fallen asleep in (it's always good to check that you wake up in the same place you fall asleep in). Everything was as it was the day before. High time for a sigh of relief.

I walked out of the door into the alley that the TARDIS was parked in. I walked out into the streets of the same small town that was a bit more decorated than it was the night before with things like pumpkins, costumes, plastic skeletons, hay stacks, Frankenstein memorabilia, ghosts, etc. It was only a bit chilly out but it was enough to make me glad I was wearing my trench coat. I wandered through the streets for a while, wondering where I would get food for the day, seeing how I had just a few coins in my pocket and nothing more. Halloween is a great holiday, but it wasn't quite known to be as generous as Christmas. Oh, all right, unless you count the buckets of candy. But still.

Eventually, I found my only chance of breakfast: a "soup kitchen" sort of place. I kept my trench coat drawn around myself to keep from looking out of place. The decorations were profuse, but very welcoming. I stood in a very short line to get a plate of food. The woman who handed me my food was dressed up like a witch and smiled kindly, defeating the purpose of the costume, but not unwelcome.

"You're new here," she said to me.

I looked up at her and smiled back.

"Yeah, I do a bit of traveling."

This apparently intrigued her.

"And what would make you stop in a place like this?" she asked jokingly.

"Yeah, that was sort of an accident," I admitted, "but I'm not regretting it so far."

"Well," she said, "stay as long as you need to. There's plenty here." She gestured to the plate she handed me and I nodded to her.

"Thank you, ma'am."

I walked over to a somewhat-empty table and sat down to eat. I was looking around when I saw a face in the window. It was the boy from the restaurant fight the previous night. I smiled and gestured at him to come over and sit by me. He walked in the door and came over to sit by me, attracting stares from a couple of workers and customers, but none that seemed taken aback rather than interested. The boy sat next to me and studied my face as I took a bite from my bread.

Then the boy muttered, "I didn't expect to see an alien like yourself in a place like this."

That made me raise an eyebrow at him.

"Alien hunter, I suppose?" I asked, under my breath.

"You bet." He held out his hand. "Daniel."

I took his hand and shook it kindly.

"John Smith."

"I know that can't be your name," Daniel replied quietly.

"All right then, smart one." I turned to see his face better, "You going to tell me what my name is? Because I'm pretty sure it's John Smith."

The boy chuckled.

"I guess I've just never heard of an alien named John Smith."

"I've heard of aliens with the name Daniel No-Last-Name, though," I retorted. "You had better have good intentions for being near that Hath and for coming to talk to me, too."

"Touché," he said. "I just wanted to thank you for that help you gave me last night. Nothing threatening, but I _am_ ready if you try to threaten me."

I raised my eyebrows at this, but quickly relaxed them.

"Ah," I pointed out, "just like you were armed in the blink of an eye last night, eh?"

He smiled and winked at me. I gave a little laugh before digging back into my food.

"So," he continued. "Why're you eating here when you could choose anywhere else in town?"

I gave him a hint of sarcasm in my smile and said, "Well, for starters, I haven't got any money. No Currency that'll work here anyhow. I have a single coin from my home planet but that'd cost nothing here where no one knows anything about it."

The young alien hunter nodded his head.

"Where 're you from then?"

I shook my head and looked down at the table.

"A place that's been long gone."

Daniel nodded sympathetically, not asking any more questions about my home planet.

"You can tell me later then," he said. "Where you're from, that is."

"And you can tell me where you're from," I prodded.

Daniel smirked.

I finished off the food on my plate and returned it to the bin where the dirty dishes were supposed to go. Daniel and I walked out, onto the street.

When we arrived at the restaurant where the crazy Hath had been defeated the night before. I looked sideways at Daniel.

"So , what are you? Human? Anything else?" I asked.

Daniel stared straight ahead, almost as if he was staring through the building itself.

"Not human. That's all I'll say. Though, I don't mind not being one. I create things from my imagination. That Opus model shooter I used last night...I needed the time you gave me to concentrate on creating it. If you hadn't...well, let's just say I wouldn't be here talking to you right now."

I grimaced and kept my vision at the mess through the window of the restaurant. It was hard not to think about last night.

I turned myself away from the wreckage to face Daniel again.

"Daniel?" I asked.

"Yeah, John?"

"What's your last name?"

There was silence.

"I don't have one."

He looked up at me and gave me a grimace of his own.

"You were right about me not being called John Smith, too. I was just worried you'd have incentive to try and kill me. I'd hate to have to do anything to you after saving your life. I am dangerous, I suppose, and you'd have plenty of reason to try an attempt on my life. I'm the last of my kind: a kind that was powerful enough to wipe out 200 dalek spaceships...which I have done myself, mind you. A kind who wouldn't interfere to the point that we literally _were_ sealed up in our own little bubble of existence."

I took a second to catch my breath.

"You may call me the Doctor."

With that, I walked away, back to the TARDIS.

**A/N: Review si'l vous plais.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Aaaaanother chapter! I don't own "Doctor Who" or ****Daniel X**** because they belong to their author(s), director(s), producer(s), writer(s), etc. I do own this fanfiction, mind you.**

-Daniel-

I stared after the Doctor as he walked away from me. I could barely begin to imagine just a man like him doing things like what he said but this could only mean that he _did_ have something to do with that mysterious blank at the top of the List. He was such a good guy, or so it had seemed. Surely this John Smith/Doctor character wasn't a top 10 baddie.

I did recognize that name, however. There was something there that half-way clicked in my mind...like I'd heard someone whisper something about it-him-when I wasn't supposed to be listening. The rest of the afternoon I spent thinking about it, eating early Halloween candy. I walked out to the community kitchen and peeked in again later. I saw him in there smiling and chatting like a normal human being. He looked almost longing and like he was trying to fill something up in his mind and heart (later did I discover hearts) that was empty and would never be whole again. I only knew this look in such great detail because I'd used it a few times, myself. He saw me in the window. I started to move away from the window right before he beamed and beckoned me to sit down again.

I came in and sat down on the bench where the Doctor introduced me to the men he was talking to. They all seemed very nice. The Doctor gave off that reading too. This alien I'd met just the night before seemed...odd compared to other aliens who had his qualities: powerful and wise, but only threatening when he needed to be.

"So, Daniel," said one of the men at the table, "where ya from?"

I snickered.

"A galaxy far, far away..." We all laughed at my little joke, but the Doctor laughed especially hard.

"He's from Kansas." The Doctor mentioned. I smiled, but stopped laughing while the other men burst out hysterically again.

I had never told him I was from Kansas.

In fact, I didn't even recall having said anything about my home on Earth. I'd never told him about Alpar Nok either...and hopefully he wouldn't mention anything about _that_ home.

"Well, you seem to be doin' well over the rainbow and far past the pot of gold, son," said another voice. A man sat down beside me. He didn't look out of place with the rest of the men, but there was something about him that made my alien radar go nuts.

"I'm glad you think so," I said back, keeping my cool.

I looked at the Doctor and he gave me a wary expression that told me he knew that something was up.

"Hope you don't mind if I sit 'ere with you all."

The Doctor waved his hand, gesturing for the man (alien) to sit down. "No problem. There's plenty of room."

The strange man sat down and started to eat. He soon jumped into the conversation and was being very enjoyable.

Let me explain something to you that you may not have figured out already.

I get targeted a lot more at Halloween because it's easier for List aliens to blend in and have a good time being...I guess, normal. This was becoming an uncomfortable situation for me, sitting between two possible List aliens. Eventually, I made an excuse to leave and the Doctor did the same. We left the Soup Kitchen in silence.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"The fellow who jumped in?" I asked. The Doctor nodded his head. "Ah, yeah. I think...well, he wasn't humanoid but I have no idea of anything further than that."

"Same here," said the Doctor. "I was a bit fazed when he entered the Kitchen, to be honest. I tried to ignore it but when he asked to sit by us, oh, I dunno, some alarms went off."

I nodded in agreement.

After about 30 seconds of silence I stopped and looked at the Doctor. He kept walking for a moment then realized he'd left me behind before backtracking.

"Something wrong, Daniel?"

I looked up and stared at him.

"There's one thing that's been bothering me," I replied. "Just one in particular."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows quizzically.

"How did you know that I lived in Kansas?"

He smiled at me.

"Daniel, Daniel, how could it _not_ be tempting to look you up in my databases? I know who you are and the sorts of things you can do. You're brilliant to tell you the truth. Just brilliant! With a mind like yours, oh the things you could do...but being Alien Hunter for Earth is important. And I know that you don't simply stick to America, I have proof for that, so _why_..." he paused and looked off into the distance. "Why, Daniel, have you not tried to dig into England's recent activity?" He looked back at me with his brown eyes in a questioning sort of way rather than a sharp, piercing sort of way.

I didn't know what to say.

"I...I don't quite know," I finally answered.

"Because they weren't on that List of yours?"

I stared point blank at him. He raised his eyebrows at me again. I thought for a moment as I stared at the tall Doctor, taking every detail in.

"They seemed to be being taken care of," I finally answered.

"And you weren't curious?" he asked. "Not in the _least_?"

I couldn't very well say I wasn't, but I had just had so much else to do in the category of List aliens that it never really bothered me to the extent that I thought I had to look into it. Someone _was_ taking care of it because, if they hadn't been, London, England, and the rest of the world would be in peril.

"I've been taking care of them for you." The Doctor smiled at his comment. "And I'm sure you'll thank me at some point in the future when someone explains to you exactly what _all_ I've done."

Shaking my head, I realized that I'd been completely oblivious to all of this. I also realized that he'd made me stray from my subject.

"How much do you know about me?" I asked.

"Just enough," He said, and winked at me.

I stood there as I watched the mysterious man in the brown trench coat and suit fade into the rest of the Halloween deco. I realized, then, that I knew just about nothing about him. I decided to chase him down. I heard a strange whooshing sound as I turned the corner, into an alley.

There, right before me, was a big, blue, police box.

Something out of a 50's movie, I thought.

The light was flashing on top, in time to the noise. Suddenly, the box faded before my eyes and there was nothing there.

I _thought_ there was nothing there, at least.

In front of me, lying on the ground, was a letter addressed:

Daniel "X"

Being me, I opened it.

Inside it said:

Daniel, I hope you get this in time.

You are about to go through a rough spot when tracking down your next "Top-10 Alien" so I want to give you some tips.

If you don't like messing with time portals, don't mess with them. If you don't know what I'm talking about, stop reading.

Knowing you, you didn't stop reading and are too curious to do so anyway. I am terribly sorry to have to explain that Number One is too far off for you to even consider right now. He will hunt you down if you don't get him first though, so I'd watch your back. You may begin to doubt yourself and you may begin to see yourself as the Alien Hunter you really are (and, to tell you the truth, you scare the living daylights out of some of those List folks), but no matter what remember: you have friends in your head and in real life. You probably will never know who I am or who your human friends are, but, trust me, we're here.

I was good friends with your father and mother. That may be something you find hard to believe, but it is true. They loved you and if you even start doubting yourself for a second, they'll always be there for you. I know my family and friends never really will be there again, so you count yourself lucky. If you can actually create people, things, and dream as big as your parents said you do, you can head right at Number Two, but I'd really suggest against it.

He's nasty. Yes, I have met him too.

Next time we meet, if we meet again, you'll probably not recognize me right away. Oh, and tell Phosphorus Beta "Hi" from his Doctor.

Sincerely,

John Smith

I laughed out loud at his letter, hoping that, wherever he was going, he'd have someone to tell him how great of a person he was since I couldn't at that exact time.

Maybe he'd see me again later. I surely hoped he would.

But what came next time I met him...that was an interesting meeting...I never would have suspected in 907 years.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

**Um, okay, I don't know what Number Two on the list is going to look like or be like so I'm guessing and trying something cool and weird that showed up in one episode and never sowed back up. I really want it to show back up, so I'm doing something to satisfy myself.**

2 years later, Daniel traveled a year in the future to track down Number Two. He had spent the past 2 years training and hunting other List Aliens in preparation for Number Two.

The Doctor had met Amy and Rory and everything up until the episode "Big Bang" had happened. He had taken off to New York City with Amy and Rory (because they had never been there before).

-Daniel-

I'd been having strange dreams for the past month. They were all about the same thing: a strange man in a tweed jacket, dark pants, suspenders, and a bowtie. His hair was all messy and his green eyes always looked wild.

Every time the place was different.

Sometimes it was winter in Kansas, sometimes it was summer at an ice cream shop, sometimes it was just out on the street, but he was in every dream and I always saw him at least once. He didn't even have to be the main point of the dream.

I told Dana, Willy, Joe, and Emma about it. They didn't know what to say. I tried to ignore them, but I'd started seeing him even in passing in just every one of my dreams.

"Paranoid," Joe had said. "You're just paranoid, Daniel. Chill. And can we pull off here? I'm hungry."

The afternoon I had traveled to the future, I'd landed in New York City. Yeah. Middle of Time's Square. Apparently it's not all that unusual because no one said anything and no one stared.

I went to the nearest subway station and got on to ride where ever.

Here's the scoop on Number Two: he can manipulate electric devises (which is a great up-side to a List Alien) and can "learn" people's voices to impersonate them. He came from a planet far from our galaxy. I couldn't remember its name or it's origin, but its home planet was a popular vacation spot for creatures all over. Recently, it was shut down for reasons that were being kept quiet.

But, on the train, I saw something that made my mind stop racing with thoughts of how I would catch Number Two.

The subway car's door opened and I glanced up out of habit. Two men and a woman sat down across from me. The woman held hands with one of the two men.

The other man, however, was much more interesting.

He had a tweed jacket, dark pants, a bowtie, messy hair, and green eyes.

I caught myself staring and dropped my head, pretending to sleep just in time for him to look over at me.

The man from my dreams and nightmares was sitting right across from me.

-Doctor-

It was starting to be a normal day for Amy, Rory, and Me. We were finally winding down when a cannon ball may as well have hit. Couldn't have been better timing, either. We had just come back from touring a the Museum of Modern Art in New York City and had decided to take the subway back to the street we'd parked the TARDIS on. We sat on the subway train for about three minutes before it stopped abruptly in the middle of the tunnel.

No one seemed fazed or confused by this. Apparently it happened often enough for no one to be worried. So they kept their heads down...until the lights started flickering.

"Doctor...?" Amy looked over at me from where she was sitting. A few minutes ago she'd been sleeping with her head against the window. Now she was awake and looking very concerned. Rory was glancing around nervously, quite like the rest of the passengers...accept for one teenage boy across from us who looked like he was still asleep.

"Do you know what's going on, Doctor?" Rory whispered in my ear.

"No idea," I said back and smiled at his worried face. "But," I continued after a loud bang echoed from the side of the subway car, "I think we're about to find out."

The knocks continued all over the car. It eventually led to a door right next to the sleeping boy.

But, by then, the boy wasn't sleeping. Instead, he was staring at the door.

And I could see his face.

After a moment I realized that I was staring at the boy rather than at the train car door. I averted my eyes back to the door and stood up.

I had a sudden flash back to a time where something exactly like this had happened. It was back when I was traveling with Donna.

But this was a completely different area...another galaxy, to be exact. The Midnight Zone tour had been years ago. I had no idea that something like this would happen...and I _had_ randomized (not crash landed this time, no worries) the TARDIS to any point in time...

The year was 2013.

The boy across from me hadn't noticed me yet, but, when he did, he definitely wouldn't recognize me.

He caught my eye when I stood up, however. I put my head against the door and knocked once. There was a pause and a knock of equal volume in reply. I did the same with two knocks. It paused and responded. People were gathering towards the back of the compartment as I muttered to myself.

"Just what I suspected," I whispered. I turned around and faced the people who were staring confusedly at me and the door.

"Everyone," I said. "Listen up for a moment. The best thing to do in a situation like this is to stay calm, so, let's all do ourselves a favor and do just that."

They were all just staring at me now.

I sighed.

"I think that's a good idea," the boy next to me piped up. "We can just easily vacate the car once we receive an all-clear."

I turned to smile at him.

"Thank you, Daniel." I turned back to the people in the subway car. "Now, go ahead and do what you wish, but I'm going to investigate things a bit further."

The boy was staring at me.

"What?" I asked him as the rest of the people went into a sort of panicked frenzy (doing all right in the way of hiding it).

"You called me Daniel."

"Why yes," I said, realizing what I'd done, and turning to the car door again. "I certainly did, Daniel. Now why are you so worried with _that_ and not the List alien outside the subway car?"

-Daniel-

This was officially the oddest subway ride I'd ever been on. That's really saying something.

I stood up and Looked out the windows of the car.

"I can't see anything out there. Maybe it's gone..." I suggested, but that was just too good to be true when it came to Number Two. He was too tricky.

The knocking had stopped too.

The strange man seemed to have noticed this as well.

"He's in here already."

I stared at the man for his comment.

"What?" I asked. "How do you know that? I still don't know who you are."

He sighed, closed his eyes, and dropped his head a bit.

"I think we still have something _much_ more important on our hands, or am I wrong?"

"I think we still have something much more important on our hands, or am I wrong?"

The red-haired woman (who'd entered with the man and her husband) commented the same thing as the strange man smiled and turned to say, "You see, she even-"

He stopped talking suddenly and stared at the woman. Her expression was completely blank.

"You see, she even-" the she repeated.

"Oh, no, no, no..." He rushed over to her, waved his hand in front of her face, and looked directly into her eyes. There was barely any response.

"I thought this would never...no, why? Why?" The man was muttering just loud enough for me to hear. I walked over and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Number Two...have you seen him before?"

The woman repeated what I said, but I ignored her.

The strange man looked up at me. The woman's husband shook his head, then moved his view between me, the man, and his wife.

"Doctor, tell me what's going on here," the woman's husband asked.

I did a double take when I heard this. Glancing over at the strange man, I asked, "Doctor?"

He looked at me straight in the eyes and grimaced.

"Doctor who?"

"Just..." he said, sighed, and looked away from all of us. Then whispered, "Just...Doctor."

I rubbed the back of my head while thinking this over, then realized something. The woman wasn't repeating anyone. Her eyes were closed and her face was occasionally twitching.

"Good, good Amy." The 'Doctor' said, putting his hand on the woman's cheek then brushing her hair out of her face.

"Rory," the Doctor turned to the woman's husband again, "Number Two on the Alien Outlaws List on Terra Firma (also known as Earth) is something that learns how to inhabit people and take on their characteristics. It, he, impersonates them and...inhabits them...I suppose I already said that, didn't I?

"I met him for the first time on another planet. He was nearly impossible to stop. Four people died before we got rid of him...there had to have been an easier way of doing things, but there wasn't enough time...or trust, for that matter. It was awful.

"Little miss Amy Pond here, however, is doing a very good job." He patted her head as he said this, still with a look of concern in his eyes. "Ah, Daniel, can you get the doors open and get these people out of here? I'd rather they not have to get in the way. Just as a precaution."

I nodded and turned to usher everyone else out the door. They were panicked and whispering to each other. Eventually, I managed to get the doors open and showed them which direction to go to get out of the tunnel and to the next stop. Most of them thanked me, one flipped me off (don't know what that was for), and the rest just looked absolutely mortified that their reliable train had shut down. As I entered the train car again, "Amy" looked up at me. Her eyes looked scared and pleading. I had nightmares about this look...only on other peoples' faces.

"Ah, well, it looks like she's interested in someone other than me..." the Doctor said. That's when I realized that she had stopped repeating us because she was _speaking with us_.

"That's mildly..." I said, quietly, "terrifying?"

She said that in unison with me. I shuddered.

"That's what Number Two does," the Doctor (where had I heard this name...) explained to me. "He takes on the body of the nearest person, then takes on the voices of the people around the original person. Eventually, he singles out one person and takes their voice completely." He shook his head. "I remember that _too_ well."

"Were you the victim?" I asked, irritated that I couldn't remember seeing this man anywhere.

"My voice," he said. "It needed my voice for some reason. Probably because it had the most variety in the shuttle that we were trapped in. He wanted to _learn_, it seemed. But that probably wasn't the case."

"Well, how do we get it out of Amy?" Rory asked, panicked now.

"I..." the Doctor trailed off. "I am working it out, Rory."

That's when I'd had it.

"Who _are_ you?" I asked, loudly. "Doctor. Just Doctor. Nothing else. You know my name, I know yours. You know my face, I've never seen yours before! How do I know you?"

He stopped observing Amy and turned to meet my gaze.

"Here's a hint," he said. "Halloween. Kitchen. Letter." Then, he turned back to Amy.

I was silent. It didn't ring a bell.

"Oh, and one more," he continued. "Hath."

I could feel my eyes widen. No. _No._ That wasn't possible. This wasn't..._the_ Doctor. The Doctor looked completely different than this. It just wasn't right.

"You can't be..." I said aloud.

"But I am."

"You don't look a thing like him."

"I know that. I am the same person, though. Same person who helped distract the Hath, the same person who sat at a table in the local soup kitchen, the _same_ person who wrote you that letter."

He turned to face me and said, "I'm sorry, Daniel. I'm a traveling man. Places to go, people to see...I wish I'd had more time to get to know my friendly, neighbor-alien, but I didn't."

The letter had, in fact said that I wouldn't recognize him the next time I saw him. Could he really be right here? In front of me?

"John Smith, huh?" I smiled as I said it.

He smiled right back at me.

"You bet. Now, we have a Top-10 List alien to deal with, so I suggest we-" He cut himself off.

"What?" I asked.

Silence.

"What's wrong?"

He looked up at me from Amy.

"She's only following you, now."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: The poem used in this chapter is called "Cities and Thrones and Powers" by Rudyard Kipling. Copyright Rudyard Kipling, obviously. Enjoy! You know how much I hate leaving you in the dark *wink wink not really* and, hopefully, I can get the next chapter out soon!**

-Doctor's POV-

Daniel was absolutely staring me down. He had plenty of reason to be worried because, after all, he was the main target by then. I tried to give him a reassuring look, but I knew it really wasn't possible to get him to calm down completely. I'll tell you, I wouldn't just relax if someone was trying to steal my voice.

"He needs _your_ voice in particular for something. Probably because you're so well known..." I trailed off into my head as I tried to think of why Number Two would even bother taking someone's voice in the first place.

"Maybe that's it, though."

I looked up. Amy was still talking in unison with him. It gave me the heebie-jeebies just thinking about it.

"Maybe," Daniel continued and started to pace back and forth, "he needs it for something. It could be that he _has_ to imitate someone in order for full access to movement and verbal thoughts."

I stared at him even after he said it. It made perfect sense, what he had just said. There was the need for our Midnight-Zone-creature to access a person's voice and image before it...no, _he_ could do anything, having no body of his own. I was _really_ worried by this point. There was nothing I could think of to do. I felt completely helpless, and I felt dreadful because of it. Never before had I been completely unable to help a person or creature. There was probably something that I could try, but my mind was a blank slate.

This situation was a bit different from that of the Midnight Zone incident. Amy wasn't as scared or weak as Sky had been...and Daniel, the last of _his_ kind was the victim currently rather than me. We also had the problem of Daniel's destiny; he was destined to do great things and, if I didn't find a way to save him _now_, there would be a bit of a scratch in the space-time continuum. That scratch would be right at the spot where a certain Prayer would try to take over the world. Things would probably play out fine, but not like it was supposed to if Daniel were there.

My mind was absolutely racing, and there was nothing to be won, found, recovered from my memory, etc.

"Doctor?"

"Yes, Daniel?"

"I think...I think you might..." He pointed at Amy.

I turned to face Amy and saw her staring, eyes squinted, right at me.

"Amy..."

She said this in unison with me. I nearly fell backwards.

"Heeellllooooo."

Unison.

I paused for a while.

"Medusa Cascade. Villenguard."

She remained in perfect time with me.

"The square root of 23 is 4.-" I cut off for a sharp intake of breath.

I squinted right back at her.

"Suzan Foreman, Ian Chesterton, Barbra Wright."

No different.

"Cities and Thrones and Powers stand in Time's eye almost as long as flowers which daily die: But, as new buds put forth to glad new men, out of the spent and unconsidered Earth, the Cities rise again."

"Doctor, we know that she's keeping up with you, but is this necessary?" Daniel asked. She kept her eyes on mine.

"This season's Daffodil she never hears, What change, what chance, what chill cut down last year's; but with bold countenance and knowledge small esteems her seven days' continuance, to be perpetual." Amy furrowed her brow after saying this with me and blinked a couple of times.

"So Time that is o'er -kind to all that be, ordains us e'en as blind, as bold as she: that in our very death, and burial sure, shadow to shadow, well persuaded, saith-"

"See how our works endure!"

Amy finished the poem on her own.

"Ah," I said.

"There it is," she said, finishing my sentence.

"You see, I knew that if I-"

"-over-rode your senses-"

"-you'd be under my control-"

"-rather than me being under-"

"-yours."

I smiled at her deviously.

She started.

"Now I am-"

"-finishing your sentences."

"However," she continued with irritation.

"They really are mine."

She shook her head.

"No, they're mine!" We said together, but only I continued. "That would be what you would say, correct? You see, the humanity from Amy is being pushed through to the surface."

"You have no way-!"

"Of doing anything to me if I'm doing this to you. So, release-"

"-Amy-"

"-before I have to force her out of you. Give you a bit more of the stuff that's in my head, how about?"

Her eyes widened.

"Take her back! Take her back!" Number Two screamed from inside of Amy. She suddenly sat rigid in her seat. Her mouth opened and a sort of mist flew out, then evaporated into thin air.

"And don't come back, you hear me?" I yelled after him, then chuckled to myself.

"Is it gone?" Amy asked, shuddering.

Rory put an arm around her shoulders and comforted her saying, "Yes, it's okay. He's gone."

I turned around and saw Daniel walking out of the car, ghost white.

Being me, I followed him.

"Daniel?" I said into the darkness outside the subway train.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a figure sneak into another one of the train cars.

"There you are," I muttered to myself. I quickened my pace in order to catch up with the boy. Hauling myself into the subway car, I glanced around, focusing on a figure under one of the flickering lights.

"Daniel, are you all right?"

As I stepped forward, he stepped back.

"What are you? _Who_ are you, more like?"

"Daniel, what's wrong?"

"Everything!" he yelled at me. "You won't tell me who you really are, I have every reason to suspect you are just trying to get to me for the List like everyone else who attacks me, and all it looks like you're doing is helping me! Who the hell are you?"

I paused.

"The blank at the top of the List," he continued. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. There's no name, just a blank, and it surpassed the Prayer five minutes ago and never went away. What is it? Does it have anything to do with you?"

I remained silent.

"_Tell me!_ You _know_ what I'm talking about!"

Again, I paused, but then I finally said something, making sure I looked straight into his eyes.

"Yes, Daniel. I am that blank at the top of the List right now. I have disguised my name so much that I barely even remember it myself. I have held the balance of the very Earth's existence in the palm of my hand. I have reason for being at the top of your list right now, Daniel, because I am dangerous. I am extremely dangerous. _Especially_ if you're threatening the safety of the human race because I will do just about _anything_ _at all_ to keep them safe, do you understand that?

"I am the last of my kind, rather like you, and I wish it were different, but the history of my world is time locked. Did your parents ever tell you stories of the last great Time War to get you to go to bed? Or as a campfire story? About the Time Lords and the Daleks? How the Time Lords were falling for the first time in history, and _one_ of them escaped? Your parents probably mentioned dangerous things about the frontlines and the _oncoming storm_. The _Doctor_. Ring a bell any?"

I paused to let it all sink in. He stared at me and stepped further into the light.

"The...last of the Time Lords? The unnamed Doctor? The oncoming storm? All of that...that's you?" he asked, quietly.

I took a deep breath and sighed.

"Yes. That would be me."

"And what about _destroyer of worlds_, Doctor?"

The part of my name made me cringe.

"Please, don't use that name."

"And why not?"

I paused, thinking over how to reply.

"It was given to me by a man who was a destroyer of worlds himself. He...he blamed me for another's actions and...named me for them."

We were both silent this time. The sound of a shorting light bulb was the only thing audible. Actually, now that I think on it, we could definitely hear each others' breathing.

"Well, that's...I'm sorry." Daniel dipped his head.

"Yeah, well, you didn't seem very careful about your wording there. Think before you speak, Daniel. It may come in real handy some day. And as for me?" I opened my arms wide and stepped into the now returning light. "Are you going to take this chance? To kill Number One? Me? I am a threat, but I am your greatest ally as well.

"I do want you to realize, as well, that if you kill me, the world and universe will be in danger. I do so much to hold this place up; the very time and space of the universe is moved, pushed, and pulled on its path, sometimes, because of me. If I'm not here to do this task, then I pity the one who does take my place.

"So? What are you waiting for? Eliminate your horrid Number One right now or forever hold your peace."

He stood there, staring at me. I couldn't see if his mind had changed. The poor kid may have just fried his brains listening to me (certainly wouldn't be the first time that's happened to someone listening to me talk). Then, both my hearts skipped a beat.

Daniel created something in front of my eyes, and I was curious as to what it was for a moment, because of the flickering light.

Then, I saw it. I smiled faintly.

He had made his decision.


	6. Chapter 6

**In Daniel's hand was a small elephant on a loop of string. Elephants are sacred...or **_**were**_** sacred to his home planet, and this was an obvious sign of forgiveness (unless it blew up in my face, in which case he'd have one hell of an angry Time Lord to be running from. Oh look! I'm suddenly on the top of the List again).**

**"You helped me," he said, taking a step towards me, almost as if he were approaching a pile of radioactive waste (which has caused a couple of my regenerations before). "Any alien who helps me make my way to the Prayer is all right in my book.**

**I had nothing to say. Anything I could say would sound dumb at the moment. I decided to let facial expression do the talking until I came up with something. **

**"I'm honored," I finally came up with.**

**"I can say the same for myself, Doctor." He smiled up at me. Suddenly he looked like a young child. Something he never really had the chance to be. "Savior of the Universe, some call you."**

**"No, no," I said, "not necessary."**

**Something in the back of my mind said, **_**Destroyer of Worlds!**_

**I shuddered. **

**Daniel raised an eyebrow.**

**"Sorry," I explained. "Names...give me the shivers, you know."**

**He nodded, remembering our previous conversation. "I understand. Anyone who says my name usually is a girl or an insanely powerful alien of some sort." He half-grinned. I mirrored his expression as best as I could. I put my hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes.**

**"Thanks," I said, "Daniel X."**

**-Daniel-**

**It was something about the way he said that. After expressing my unease with powerful beings (and girls, as well) he stares into my eyes and says my name like it just means everything. His eyes sparkled with years, but with youth as well. He was ancient, this I knew. He was also the chipper guy who had just given me a lecture and exorcised a friend of his. I couldn't believe the power that was held there. I could almost...**

**...just almost...**

**...barely...**

**...hear a beat.**

**I could just barely hear a heart beat.**

_**Tatatatap. Tatatatap.**_

**Two hearts beating in Time itself. I couldn't help but smile. This man was something else. But what that something else was, I had no idea.**

_**"It was given to me by a man who was a destroyer of worlds, himself. He...he blamed me for another's actions and...named me for them."**_

**No, there was something other than that that really and truly disturbed this Doctor man. **

**As I was about to find the courage to ask him what was really bothering him, Amy broke the silence.**

**"Oy! You two! Let's go!"**

**The Doctor got a great, big, adventurous grin on his face, reaching all the way up to those sparkling eyes and now arched eyebrows. **

**"Coming, Amy!"**

**The Doctor ran out of the train car. As he did so, I pulled the List out. It took form of a little, pocket-sized book. The blank was still at the top. Something was wrong. I had just let 1 go...and I was fine with it. I wanted him to never get caught because of the wonders he has done for the universe. Plus, I want his days as the last of his kind to be as fond as mine...more so, even.**

**I exited the train car and sprinted to Rory, Amy, and the Doctor. **

**I planned on having a bit of a fun time, myself.**

**Well, fun and games doesn't last for long, you know? Right after we climbed out of the tunnel, the people who were in the train car would not stop staring at us for one second. It was unnerving...I was used to being started at, but not by some group of random humans.**

**The Doctor, on the other hand, seemed to completely ignore it, straightening his tweed jacket as we walked past the small crowd. I made eye contact with Amy and gestured towards the Timelord. She glanced at him, then gave me a sort of "he gets used to it" look, before looking back at him. Suddenly, halfway up the stairway, leading out of the subway station, the Doctor stopped dead. The three of us, following him, nearly bumped into him as he did so.**

**"Doctor," Rory asked, "What's wrong?"**

**There was silence from the man for a moment, then he said, tentatively, "Ood...there's something...no, can't be Sigma...then who?"**

**I recognized one word: Ood. The man-squid things from a planet covered in ice, snow, and rock. I had never encountered one of them before, but I had heard of them.**

**Another thing I'd heard about the Ood is that they had a prophecy...one I couldn't quite remember at the moment, but I sure did later.**

"**You're not making any sense to us back here," Amy replied to the Doctor's distant comment.**

"**Ah, right. You and Rory probably don't. I encountered them a while ago...but last time I saw this one..."**

"**Last time you saw this one...?" Rory prompted, a few seconds of hesitation later.**

"**Last time I saw this particular Ood, he told me..."**

"**What, Doctor? Could you quit it with the mystery for once?" Amy said, obviously and suddenly annoyed.**

"**...He told me that my 'song was ending'."**

"**What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.**

**The doctor turned his head to the side, glancing back at me. His face was perfectly silhouetted in the light coming from outside. His breath fogged up as he began to talk again. Normally I would have laughed and commented about the cold weather, but what he said stopped **_**me**_** stone cold. **

"**Thing is, last time I saw this particular Ood, he basically told me I was about to die."**

**-Doctor-**

**I swear, the look on Daniel's face was priceless, but appropriate for the mood of that particular moment. I remembered Sigma, the Ood, very well. The last time I saw him, indeed, he told me I was going to die. Of course, that meant a regeneration into what was the current **_**me**_**, but still...it brought back memories I didn't want to think about. **

**I started to say something when a woman came barreling down the subway stairs, pushing past me suddenly. I squinted in her direction.**

"**Sorry! Pardon!" she called back at us. She was very tall with black hair that was stuck up in a rubber band. Her skin was a rich chocolate sort of color and, I have to admit, it surprised me to see her as much as my next statement surely surprised her.**

"**No problem, Jones."**

**She barreled down the rest of the stairs.**

"**And in three..." I muttered, "two...one..."**

**She appeared back at the bottom of the stairs just as I finished counting.**

"**Lovely day, isn't it?" I called back to her. "Bit cold, but I've been to worse."**

"**I'm sorry," she called back, "but do I know you?"**

**I jogged back down the stairs to get a better look at her.**

"**Ah, yes you do...well, not like **_**this**_**, you don't know me, but you do. Really." She stared at me funny.**

"**Really? 'Cause I think I'd recall someone like you. I'm good with that sort of thing." Her eyes narrowed and her hand stuck in her pocket, probably grabbing some small sort of gun used by Torchwood officials. **

"**Eh, oh it's been a while." I thought for a second then looked back at her. "The TARDIS is parked at the meter, care to walk with us?" I held out my elbow for her. She looked shocked with her big brown eyes and arched eyebrows. **

"**Doctor?" she asked.**

"**Indeed, Martha Jones. Miss me?"**


End file.
